


Red is beautiful, isn't it?

by chaendian



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaendian/pseuds/chaendian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of police officers were slowly walking towards him with their guns raised and shouting at him. He just tilted his head to the side and said, </p>
<p>"Red is beautiful, isn't it? Now take me to Sungmin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is beautiful, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aannatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aannatar/gifts).



Kyuhyun sat in one of the far corners of the dark nightclub, looking over the crowd. As he looked his eyes landed on a skinny tall woman on her way to the bar. She wiggled her hips too much, obviously trying to get attention. 

'well, why not give her what she wants.' he thinks as she stands there waiting for her new drink. 

He slinks up beside her and took in the sight of the long hair, big breasts - surely not real - nice ass and skinny legs. She glanced at him and smiled for a second before turning back to pay for her drink. She turned to him and leaned in to whisper something, but instead she just took his hand and dragged him to the alley behind the club. 

He pushed her roughly into the wall as she tried to kiss him. She huffed in annoyance and started to walk away, but didn't get far as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She tried to pull free, but Kyuhyun just dragged her further down in the pitch black alley and as though he knew she would start screaming soon he pushed her against the wall and grabbed her throat to keep her from screaming. 

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pocket knife, studied it for a while and then turned to the little slut with a wicked, dangerous grin. Her eyes widened as he lifted the knife to her left eye. 

"Be a good little slut and don't make a sound or I will make this so much worse." He said as he slowly dragged the knife across her cheek. He watched the blood run down her face and cut the other cheek as well. He continued cutting her face and was too caught up in the patterns the blood went and how it ran down over he neck and continued over his fingers to notice that she had started to move before he doubled over in pain.   
The bitch fucking kneed him in the crotch!   
He straightened up and sprinted a little as the girl tried to call for help. He caught up with her in just a second and grabbed her shoulder to throw her back into the darkness. 

"What did I tell you about making a sound, whore?" He said in a low voice, "You didn't think I was serious? Is that what you thought? Otherwise you're a real dumb fuck." 

He slapped her hard enough for her to fall to the ground. He picked up his knife from the ground and dropped to his knees beside her and just started hacking and slashing as much as his muscles allowed. He didn't know how much time had passed, all he could see was red. 

Red blood covering his body, the blood covered ground, the red fleshy thing that used to be human. 

He stopped hacking and leaned back against the cold brick wall.   
He dropped the knife.   
His hands were covered in blood. Deep crimson blood. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. 

The sky turned red as the sun crept up on the sky. Sirens were coming closer, he could see the red and blue.   
A group of police officers were slowly walking towards him with their guns raised and shouting at him. He just tilted his head to the side and said, 

"Red is beautiful, isn't it? Now take me to Sungmin." He took up a small gun from his pocket. He directed it toward the officers and heard the screams a second before he felt the pain.   
A bullet in his shoulder, one in his stomach, one in the neck and the last right in his heart. 

Blood, warm red blood. He smiled and looked up to the sky.   
"I told you we would meet again soon, Sungmin." 


End file.
